


Third Time Lucky

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: Their first kiss was a disaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "better" (amnesty edition) at [ds-snippets.](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com)

Their first kiss was a disaster.  
  
Three solid weeks, Ray had been psyching himself up to make his move.  Tell Fraser how he felt.  Ask him. . .  
  
But, see, that was a big part of the problem, right there.  Tell him.  Ask him.  Ray’s lousy with words, and the worse he wants something, the higher the odds that his mouth will just spill out garbage.  
  
So, there they were in the movie theater, credits rolling, lights still dim, Fraser turning to smile at Ray.  The perfect moment.  As Ray leaned towards Fraser, heart doing ninety mph, he could hear Stella’s voice in his head: _You have to ask, Ray, you can’t just kiss someone without their consent,_ but no way was he getting a coherent sentence out now; he’d be lucky not to drop dead of a heart attack.  
  
He pressed his lips to Fraser’s—and Fraser stiffened up like an icicle.  When Ray backed off, Fraser’s face was a mask, and then he was up and gone.  
  
Their second kiss doesn’t really count, except it does.  
  
It was like when you wake up, but not all the way, and you can’t move.  Ray felt the mattress under him, felt cold, felt pain, so he had to be awake, but he couldn’t open his eyes or make a sound or even twitch.  
  
Like a radio in the background, Fraser’s voice, thick and hoarse.  Ray tuned in to hear him say, “I’m sorry.  I thought you just wanted. . .I thought you were like everyone else.  I didn’t think.  Please, Ray.”  
  
Then his mouth warm on Ray’s, and Ray would’ve walked through fire, but he couldn’t open his goddamned eyes.  Not then; not for six more days (Fraser told him later).  
  
Their third kiss?  That was where things got good.


End file.
